


Какова вероятность?

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Какова вероятность, что именно тебе доведется стать победителем по жизни именно в тот момент, когда ты зайдешь в туалет отлить и вымыть руки, а проводка внезапно перегорит? Или вылетят пробки?





	1. Случайность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для [Marina_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri)
> 
> пре!канон - т.е. действие происходит за парочку лет до [Arrow 2х08](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3229412/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_41)

Какова вероятность, что именно тебе доведется стать победителем по жизни именно в тот момент, когда ты зайдешь в туалет отлить и вымыть руки, а проводка внезапно перегорит? Или вылетят пробки?

Какова вероятность, что в тот момент, когда вылетят пробки, ты будешь рассматривать в зеркало симпатичного пацана, который полвечера жался у бара, стреляя глазами направо-налево, подолгу задерживая заинтересованный взгляд именно на тебе?

Какова вероятность, что именно в этот момент кроме вас двоих в туалете никого не окажется?

Какова вероятность?..

Лен отбрасывает промелькнувшие в голове мысли и решительно разворачивается к пацану. Лену не нужно знать, что тот замер, как кролик перед удавом. Не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы представить загнанное выражение. Не нужно церемониться — слишком явно пацан проявлял любопытство, чтобы пойти на попятный в последний момент.

Мальчик-фантазия. Мальчик-мечта. Слишком приличный. Слишком положительный. Слишком правильный. Его хочется облизать с ног до головы. Заставить стонать, кричать и захлебываться слезами. Доставлять удовольствие, пока он не отключится от усталости. Затрахать до беспамятства. Сломать, разрушить на корню всю его правильность. Испортить. Так, чтобы он больше никогда не посмел шататься в ночи по захолустным барам и не цеплял на свою показательную невинность плохих парней.

Лен делает шаг вперед и почти кожей угадывает, как пацан дергается. Его дыхание сбивается, и он неосознанно отступает. Открывая свою уязвимость. Выставляя ее напоказ. Проявляя себя жертвой перед хищником. Губы Лена растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Он чуть ли не носом ощущает страх пацана перед неизвестностью. Этот страх тяжелой взвесью повисает в воздухе, подтверждая мысль о том, насколько пацан не искушен. Что он не играет — дрожит и шарахается на чистых рефлексах.

Лен наступает до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с пацаном почти лоб в лоб. Тот выдыхает, и Лен улавливает запах мяты. И едва заметный — рома. Никак пацан мохито баловался. Коктейль для девочек типа Лизы. Прохладный, сладкий, освежающий. Расслабляющий.

— Я не… — еле слышно блеет пацан, но Лен ладонью накрывает его рот, недвусмысленно намекая на абсолютную тишину. Губы под ладонью мягкие. Лен проводит большим пальцем по нижней, сминает ее и слегка толкается пальцем внутрь. Пацан рефлекторно стискивает зубы, прикусывая кончик пальца. Вздрагивает. Тихо вскрикивает. Затем плотно обхватывает его губами и впускает глубже в рот. 

Не отталкивает Лена. Не отворачивается, не сбегает, а вдавливается в стену и мелко дрожит. Лен скользит большим пальцем вдоль его языка, поглаживает бархатистую кожу щеки и мысленно прикидывает, что ему хочется получить от этой конфетки в ответ. Член упирается в ширинку, мысли стекают туда же, отказываясь формироваться во что-то связное. Поэтому для начала Лен решает заставить пацана просить.

Приникает губами к длинной шее, чувствуя движение кадыка, вибрацию беззвучного стона, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, нарушая тщательную укладку. Сжимает пряди в кулаке и несильно тянет. Пацан выгибается, инстинктивно стремясь потереться, и неуверенно устраивает руки у Лена на спине. Запуганный, растерянный, он уже нетвердо стоит на ногах и ловит сомнительные точки опоры. Как будто в попытке удержать свой шаткий мир.

Лен утыкается носом ему в изгиб между шеей и плечом, лижет солоноватую кожу. Пацан пахнет чистотой, немного — выступившим потом и сильно — туалетной водой, явно подаренной какой-то девчонкой. Потому что только девчонки умудряются выбирать в подарок ровно то, что не нужно, то, что лучше всего сразу выбросить — проверено годами на примере Лизы. Лен улыбается и оставляет на ключице засос, ощутимо кусает и сразу же зализывает укус. Пацан пахнет первым разом, удачной сделкой, шальным куражом. Он напоминает тот ветер, что дует в спину и подталкивает вперед, успешную кражу, баснословный выигрыш, самый главный приз.

Он шире расставляет ноги, и Лен вклинивается между ними, притирается, вминает пацана в стену, выпускает волосы и подхватывает его за бедро. Чудом умудряется не проморгать тот момент, когда пацана окончательно отпускает скованность и он расслабляется. Подставляется под ласкающую его руку, увереннее обнимает в ответ, притискивает к себе, неуклюже шаря по телу Лена. Сосет палец так жадно, что, наверное, кого-то другого смог бы обмануть в степени своего опыта, точнее, отсутствия такового. Но только не Лена. Который нутром чует, что у пацана это все впервые. Просто он сам по себе такой отзывчивый, ненасытный и при должной практике в будущем обойдет многих в бесстыдстве.

Преодолевая сопротивление, со смачным, неприлично-громко прозвучавшим в темноте хлюпающим звуком Лен вынимает палец изо рта пацана, ведет мокрую дорожку по его подбородку, шее, обводит ямку между ключиц и присасывается к ней. Запускает руки пацану под одежду, оглаживает бока, впалый живот, цепляет ремень на джинсах и пальцами ныряет за резинку трусов, ерошит волоски на лобке. Оставляет в покое ямку между ключиц и приникает к губам, ловит рваные вдохи, бессвязный, еле слышимый лепет и жалобные всхлипы, облизывает горячие пересохшие губы, забирая с них остатки привкуса сиропа и мяты. 

Темнота, как спасение, обволакивает их, заглушает все внешние звуки. Лен со звоном расстегивает пряжку ремня, молнию и дергает резинку трусов под яйца. Обхватывает рукой текущий член и проглатывает горловой стон пацана, толкается языком ему в рот, с оттяжкой дрочит, а как только того начинает мелко потряхивать предоргазменной судорогой, пережимает член у основания. 

Пацан возмущенно мычит и царапает воротник кожаной куртки, но не перестает целовать, втягивать язык, губы, прикусывать их. Лен приспускает джинсы и трусы ему на бедра, и одежда с тихим шорохом спадает вниз. Худой, как тростинка, пацан переступает ногами, оставляя ее валяться на полу, и снова разводит колени. Лен мнет его задницу, мягко и ненавязчиво ведет пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц к сухому, сморщенному, плотно сжатому отверстию. Лен даже не пытается проникнуть пальцем внутрь. Просто гладит, одновременно принимаясь медленно водить рукой по члену пацана.

До искр из глаз его хочется подхватить, вломиться внутрь, въехать сразу на всю длину, грубо выебать у стены. Но с такой конфеткой так нельзя. Даже если приспичило вывернуть его наизнанку, вытравить из него невинность и правильность, развратить, довести до безумия. Такую конфетку разворачивать — это тоже особый сорт наслаждения. Поэтому Лен не торопится. На мгновение выпустив пацана из рук, достает из кармана пакетик смазки, размазывает по пальцам и снова принимается ласкать, уверенно массировать анус, дрочить, проникать внутрь, растягивать под себя.

То ли от переизбытка ощущений, то ли от недостатка удовлетворения, у пацана включается соображалка. Или окончательно отказывают мозги. Он сам расстегивает ширинку Лена и достает член. Неповоротливость пацана должна раздражать. Но получается наоборот — заводит еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы — куда еще. Шибает по всем органам чувств так, что Лен срывается. Экономными резкими движениями достает презерватив, надрывает фольгу и раскатывает резинку по члену. Подхватывает пацана под задницу, вынуждая обнять себя ногами, и плавно проникает в анус. 

Это тяжело, это одуряюще жарко. Тесно. Желанно. Осторожно и неспешно не получается — пацан сжимается на члене, крутит своей ладной задницей, насаживаясь сильнее, цепляется за плечи Лена. Жалобно стонет в ухо и просит «еще». Теснее обнимает своими ногами, скрещивая их на спине Лена. Тяжелые запахи возбуждения и смазки, искусственной и естественной, накрывают с головой. Лен вдавливает пацана в стену, размашисто трахает его, сдерживая себя, чтобы быстро не кончить. А тот, как назло, изо всех сил подмахивает. В одном на двоих пространстве они движутся, отбирая друг у друга воздух, шумно дыша и не останавливаясь. Пока Лен не кончает внезапно, ярко, зажмурившись, вталкиваясь внутрь и ощущая, как между их животами становится влажно, как пацан содрогается у него в руках, выжимая из себя остатки оргазма.

Он продолжает мокрым лбом прислоняться ко лбу Лена, пока неуклюже расцепляет ноги и опускает их вниз. Пока Лен, придерживая край презерватива, вынимает из его задницы опавший член. Брезгливо сдергивает с себя использованную резинку и отбрасывает в сторону. Отстраняется, застегивается, отряхивает одежду и на ощупь пытается понять, насколько она испачкалась. Замешательство откуда-то внезапно обрушивается на него и разрушает ощущение единения, окружавшее их двоих еще пару минут назад. А мысль сказать что-то вслух обрывает внезапно врубившийся свет.

Лен зажмуривается и матерится себе под нос, потом открывает глаза и прикипает взглядом к взъерошенному, растрепанному, полуодетому-полураздетому пацану. К его неприлично длинным и стройным ногам, заляпанной спермой одежде. Смущенный донельзя, пацан закрывается рукой от яркого света и неловко приседает, чтобы подобрать вещи с пола и прикрыться. Его хочется обнять. Поднять на руки и унести, забрать себе, спрятать ото всех, приковать к постели и никогда никуда не выпускать. Но вместо этого Лен отступает к двери, отворачивается и выходит из туалета. Трет пальцами виски и по коридору шагает в зал, к тихой музыке и приглушенному свету.

Татуированная барменша, сталкиваясь с Леном взглядом, оглядывает его с ног до головы и презрительно хмыкает. Лен в ответ ухмыляется. 

Какова вероятность, что на этом история закончится?


	2. Сделка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> незащищенный секс
> 
> пре!канон - т.е. действие происходит за года полтора до [Arrow 2х08](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3229412/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_41)

— Привет. Я Барри.

Переминается с ноги на ногу, теребит пальцами край своей джинсовой курточки, одергивает ее. Чертов придурок.

— Вероятно, ты меня не помнишь. Мы… эм… встречались пару месяцев назад.

Почти четыре. Как тут забыть. Невинность и невъебенный потенциал. 

— Я тут подумал…

Подумай еще раз.

— Если ты не занят, мы могли бы… повторить.

Барри улыбается как-то жалко, выпрашивающе. Краснеет, запинается. А в голове Лена заново проносится их акробатика у стены в сортире. Он, словно наяву, ощущает мягкий и шероховатый язык на своих пальцах, нежную кожу и поцелуи с привкусом мохито. Какой кретин ему тогда алкоголь продал? 

Член встает как по команде.

— И чем ты готов за это заплатить?

— Заплатить? — Улыбка сползает с его лица. Похоже, Барри не ожидал такого варианта развития событий.

— Именно. Это же тебе нужно. Ты пришел ко мне.

— Если скажешь, что ты хочешь, я попробую… разобраться с этим.

Лен усмехается и на клочке бумаги пишет, что хочет. Нет, он заранее сделал ставку на то, что, узнав цену вопроса, Барри откажется. И оказывается прав. Но это только подогревает, распаляет. Потому что Лен знает — Барри вернется. Если он таскается в «Святых и Грешников» подряд три гребаных месяца, то вернется.

И Барри подтверждает его догадку. Оправдывает от и до. Возвращается через день и объясняет, что не может. Что это неправильно. Что потом все равно кто-нибудь догадается. Но не смотрит по сторонам. Не старается склеить любого из тех, кто пялится на него — а таких много, Лен насчитал пятерых. Они разве что не слюной исходят, но пока Барри трется возле него, не приближаются. И это добавляет градус к азарту.

На третий раз Барри зарабатывает поцелуй и ненавязчивое: «Ты можешь просто не приходить сюда, если не хочешь или не можешь. Или выбрать кого-то другого». Барри трясется как обдолбанный, держится за плечи Лена, льнет с намеком на еще один поцелуй, но Лен отодвигает с дороги и уходит. Еще не время. 

Какова вероятность, что он решится?

— Я все сделал, — заявляет Барри, устало опускаясь на диванчик напротив Лена. С таким несчастным выражением лица, как будто продал душу и уже сожалеет об этом. — Чего бы мне это не стоило — я все сделал. 

Четыре — Лен делает себе мысленную пометку. Решение проблемы обошлось в общей сложности в четыре дня, небольшую долю лжи и тяжелое, осевшее внизу живота животное возбуждение. Беспрестанно бурлящее и не отпускающее.

Лен поднимается со своего места и кивает на выход.

— Подожди, — Барри хватает его за руку, останавливая. Встает, но удерживает, не отпускает. 

— Передумал?

Барри качает головой и тянется губами к его уху. Не целует, только тихо, так, чтобы никто не услышал, спрашивает:

— Откуда ты узнал?

Конспиратор хренов. 

— У меня свои связи, Барри, — выдыхает Лен ему в шею. — Идем?

Барри больше не пахнет отстойной туалетной водой. Он пахнет только собой: потом и возбуждением, пеной для бритья и зубной пастой. Никакого алкоголя — в отличие от прошлого раза он абсолютно трезвый.

Сам решил, бьет по мозгам. Сам подписался, пробегает по нервным окончаниям. И на мгновение темная пелена застилает глаза, до искр из глаз хочется забыть, что они в людном месте. Затолкать этого паршивца в мужской туалет, пришпилить к стене и выебать, как в прошлый раз. Но этого мало. Чертовски мало. Поэтому вариант с быстрым перепихом отпадает.

До отеля они идут бок о бок. Рядом. Держась за руки. Как чертова гребаная парочка. Влюбленная парочка. Но за себя Лен спокоен. Никаких чувств. Только выгода. Двойная выгода, потому что в итоге он получит все. Сорвет свой баснословный куш.

Пусть даже Барри будет считать иначе.

Доверчивый, уступчивый. Ни на секунду не сомневающийся, что его не кинут. Ни на секунду не задумывающийся, что его могут легко подставить. Идущий напролом к тому, что желает. Что ему нужно. Хоть и зажатый. Неуверенный в себе. Настолько, что готов многим пожертвовать ради нескольких минут ласки. Искренней, непритворной. 

Едва они заходят в номер, как Барри обнимает Лена, жмется к нему. Лихорадочно и слепо тычется в губы своими губами и шумно, тяжело дышит. Шарит руками по телу Лена, ища подтверждения, что его хотят. Что все слова, надежды и обещания не пустой звук. Умница, Барри. Тело сложно обмануть. Да и к чему обман, если Лен его на самом деле хочет. Если он подспудно верил, что прошлый раз не был случайностью. Если где-то на периферии сознания не теплилась надежда. Глупая и неоправданная. Что Барри вернется и можно будет распробовать его всего. Воплотить фантазии в реальность. Затрахать так, чтобы наутро стоять ровно не мог. Лен гладит ладонью его бархатистую кожу на щеке, ерошит короткие волоски за ухом, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Тянет их вниз, вынуждая Барри запрокинуть голову, выгнуться, обнажить шею. Подставиться. Чтобы снова языком ощутить солоноватый привкус, почувствовать, как судорожно дергается кадык. Как через одежду его пальцы впиваются в бока.

Опыта у Барри не особо прибавилось. Да и был ли этот опыт? Или все с Лена началось и на нем же забуксовало? К черту предположения! Лен вытряхивает Барри из рубашки и задирает края его майки, забирается руками под нее, вжимает в себя, трется пахом и требовательно прикусывает кожу на его шее. Покрывает ее поцелуями, оставляет засосы. Слушает громкие вздохи и стоны и откровенно наслаждается. С такой сладкой конфеткой стоит расплатиться по высшему разряду. Чтобы не забыл. И не пожалел потом, что так продешевил.

А еще Лен жаждет получить свое.

Майка Барри летит в темноту, а сам Барри спиной падает на кровать. Вскрикивает, но минутная передышка дает Лену возможность стянуть с себя водолазку и расстегнуть пряжку ремня. Не снять их — Барри умудряется опомниться раньше. Садится, широко разводя колени, и приникает губами к груди Лена. Вылизывает ее, покусывает, поочередно втягивает в рот соски, жадно ласкает их. Еще неловко, но его неподдельный энтузиазм компенсирует все.

Лен не спрашивает, как Барри хочет и что хочет. Откуда-то подспудно знает, что задай эти вопросы вслух — Барри растеряется, очнется и снова захлопнется в своей раковине. С ним так нельзя. Его нужно вести. Ему показывать. На его длинных и тонких пальцах объяснять, что к чему. И как правильно. Как будет лучше им обоим.

Барри расстегивает ширинку, ныряет руками за пояс штанов, сжимает задницу Лена, животом трется о набухший член и малоразборчиво бормочет «хочу». Спускается поцелуями к животу и, мгновение помедлив, накрывает ртом головку члена. Кружит языком, ныряет в щелку, слизывая выступившую смазку, и забирает в рот столько, сколько может. Не пускает в горло, давится. Но не отстраняется, чтобы откашляться, а, наоборот, уверенно втягивает член в рот снова. 

Опустив руку ему на голову, Лен слегка поглаживает растрепанные волосы, не подталкивает брать глубже. Не принуждает ни к чему, довольствуясь тем, что Барри ему дает. Или берет. Не суть важно. Лен снова тянет его за волосы и зовет по имени, прося перестать. Потому что еще немного, и от этого примитивного и простого минета он кончит. А планов на ночь у Лена немного больше.

Барри понимает, даже умудряется еле заметно кивнуть. Откидывается на спину и стаскивает с себя джинсы вместе с трусами. Раздвигает ноги, намекая, что ему сейчас необходимо больше всего. На что Лен только ухмыляется. Потому что Барри наивен. Но эта наивность сейчас — то, что доктор прописал. Лен, наступая на пятки ботинок, снимает их и, до конца не раздевшись, забирается на кровать. Опускается на Барри, вминая его в шершавое гостиничное покрывало. Целует долго, со вкусом, лаская языком изнутри его рот. Облизывает губы. Прикусывает. Чтобы Барри рассмеялся. Чтобы от этих шутливых заигрываний расслабился окончательно. Перестал бояться, что вот сейчас, через минуту все закончится. Потому что не закончится… 

По крайней мере, не так быстро.

Лен языком чертит длинную влажную полосу по его груди, ныряет в ямку пупка и лижет блядскую дорожку. Чертит на коже узоры языком и снова целует. Тыльной стороной ладони проводит по бедру, до колена, а потом обратно, скользит к члену, обхватывает его, выбивая из Барри долгий стон. Да, детка, громче. Чтобы весь отель загорелся к чертям. Чтобы все, кто услышит, сдохли от зависти. Лен подхватывает Барри под бедра и забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи, облизывает член по всей длине и пропускает в рот целиком в горло, слыша, как Барри кричит, кончая. Сперма заполняет рот, Лен рефлекторно сглатывает, пережимает свой член у основания, до боли оттягивает мошонку и, выпустив из рук Барри, устраивается рядом. 

Цель достигнута, Барри по консистенции напоминает желе: не способен ни рукой, ни ногой двинуть. Лен усмехается. Достает из заднего кармана презервативы и смазку в пакетиках, бросает их рядом и выпутывается из штанов окончательно. Не страшно, что Барри кончил. В его возрасте вспыхнет снова, быстро, как спичка.

— Не хочешь забраться под одеяло? — Лен кладет руку ему на бедро и поглаживает с внутренней стороны.

Барри в ответ только тихо смеется.

— Это прозвучит глупо, — выдает он, — но я все еще не знаю, как тебя зовут.

Лен хмыкает.

— А ты рисковый парень. Такими темпами вполне мог влезть в еще большие неприятности.

— Куда еще-то?

Действительно.

— Зови меня Лен.

Барри смотрит на него с благодарностью, вожделением и долей надежды. Ждет, что Лен сам додумается обнять его. Но не просит. Лен предполагает, что Барри боится выставить себя еще большим болваном, чем уже выставил, но отбрасывает это предположение. Подтягивается, разворачивает его спиной к себе и обнимает. Вжимается членом ему в задницу и приникает с поцелуем к затылку. Прикидывая, насколько Барри еще хватит.

— Зачем ты, черт тебя дери, пришел? Снова. Мало было одного раза? — не сдерживается Лен.

— Не мог забыть, — сознается Барри. — Издрочился на тебя. Закрывал глаза и вспоминал. Все, до мельчайших подробностей. Как самый настоящий псих.

— Доктор, это лечится? — дразнит его Лен.

— Кажется нет. 

Барри словно признается в тотальном поражении. Закидывает руку ему за голову, изворачивается и целует, мягко облизывая нижнюю губу, посасывая ее. Ненавязчиво толкается языком между зубов и ластится. Глупый. Мелкий. Недолюбленный. Неискушенность Барри подкупает. И Лен снова целует его за ухом, облизывает проступившие метки засосов, обрисовывает пальцами ареолы сосков и трется, проникая членом между его ягодиц, с каждым толчком проезжаясь головкой по поджатому анусу. У Барри встает так быстро, словно не он минут десять назад растекался безвольной амебой. Барри сам ловит руку Лена, тянет к своему члену и оборачивает ладонь вокруг него. Выгибается, подставляется.

— Стой. Стой-стой-стой, — просит Лен. — Подожди. Я хочу видеть. Как тебе нравится самому.

Костяшками пальцев Барри водит по его лицу и задерживает у губ. Дожидается, пока Лен прикусит их и только после этого говорит:

— Ты знаешь меня лучше. С тобой никто не сравнится.

— Покажи мне, — не уступает Лен. Перекидывает ногу через его бедра и усаживается сверху, неторопливо оглядывает тело Барри, его руки. Нашаривает пакетик со смазкой. Размазывает ее по своим пальцам, пальцам Барри и смотрит. Как тот задыхается, осознавая собственную беспомощность перед таким натиском. Впивается взглядом в Лена, не отрываясь, не закрывая глаз. Сжимает в кулаке свой член, скользит по нему кулаком, подкручивая у головки, большим пальцем проходясь по уздечке.

— Возьми меня, — просит Барри. — Как в прошлый раз.

Но Лен качает головой.

— У меня идея получше. — Он приподнимается и смазывает себе анус, разминает мышцы, расслабляется, проталкивает внутрь пальцы, готовит себя. 

Барри жалко всхлипывает и, забыв про себя, тянет к нему руки, гладит член, мошонку, протискивает палец между пальцев Лена и выдыхает:

— Ты… господи… Я же сейчас кончу!

— Не сейчас. — Лен пододвигается, устраивается поудобнее и, направив член Барри в себя, опускается сверху. Насаживается, вспоминая тянущее ощущение, не боль, но что-то близкое к ней. Растягивающее. Распирающее. Молчаливо разрешает Барри толкаться навстречу, заполнять себя изнутри. Опускает руки ему на грудь, растирая остатки геля, и движется. Резко. До влажных шлепков и громких вздохов. До вскриков и невнятного бормотания. Горячечного шепота и требовательных «еще», «хочу» и «сделай так еще раз».

Лену, привыкшему всегда только брать, оказывается несложно отдавать. Только Барри. Только для него. Только с ним. Это просто. Удовольствие взрывается крошечными искрами у Лена под кожей и концентрируются в большой опаляющий шар внизу живота. Лен сбивается с ритма, но Барри стонет, обхватывает его запястья и тут же отпускает. Снова вцепляется в покрывало, скручивая его в кулаках, и на выдохе кончает.

— Я, — задыхается Барри, — прости… Я сейчас… — Нелепо барахтается, пытаясь выбраться из-под Лена. Но тот ловит его ладонь и направляет ее к своему члену. Гребаные длинные тонкие пальцы, дрожащие и непослушные после оргазма. Барри толком не хватает сил стиснуть член так, как необходимо Лену. И он накрывает, сжимает пальцы Барри и, запрокинув голову, выдыхает. Отпуская себя, ощущая, как горячая сперма выплескивается на их переплетенные пальцы и живот Барри.

Тяжело дыша, Лен валится на постель рядом с Барри и, только мгновение спустя вспоминает, что забыл про блядские резинки. Первый раз за последние десять, если не больше, лет. Барри его просто с ума свел.

— Я в душ. Ты со мной?

— Иди, — вяло отвечает Барри, не поднимая головы. — Я сейчас. Полежу немножко.

Лен позволяет себе секундную слабость — оставить еще один засос на бедре Барри — и после этого идет в душ. Смывает с себя смазку и сперму, пот и чувство расслабленности. Неуместный покой. Стоит под ледяной водой до тех пор, пока не замерзает. Только тогда заворачивает кран и растирает себя полотенцем. Оборачивает его вокруг бедер и выходит.

Барри как лежал, так и лежит поверх покрывала. Спит, дыша ровно и размеренно. Так сладко, что Лен решает не будить. Вытягивает из-под него покрывало и накрывает. Напоследок проходится ладонью по влажным слипшимся волосам и выпрямляется. Собирается и покидает номер, тихо притворив дверь. Оставляет портье столько денег, чтобы Барри смог вволю выспаться, и подводит мысленную черту, отгораживая себя от произошедшего. Заталкивая в память так глубоко, чтобы не всплыло как-нибудь не вовремя.

В кармане едва слышно вибрирует телефон. Лен достает его и не глядя принимает вызов.

— Не знаю как, сукин ты сын, но тебе удалось выкрутиться, — раздражающе бодро сообщает адвокат. — Из лаборатории судмедэкспертизы сообщили, что образцы испорчены. Доказать напрямую твою вину не удастся.

Не отвечая, Лен сбрасывает звонок, ежится от предрассветной прохлады и, кинув последний взгляд на отель, ставит точку:

— Спасибо, Барри Аллен. Надеюсь, это не повторится.

Какова вероятность, что его желание исполнится?


	3. Закономерность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какова вероятность, что весь день будет лить дождь или светить солнце? Какова вероятность, что Лен хотя бы один день в жизни проведет без чьего-то вмешательства? И какова вероятность, что герою Централ-Сити не ударит внезапно в голову мысль вломиться в «гости» именно к нему?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> около!канон - т.е. действие происходит где-то после [The Flash 1х16](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138340/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_11)

— Снарт, почему ты ни один свой приезд в город не можешь провести спокойно! — раздается над ухом у Лена в тот момент, когда он наконец умудряется подцепить нужный провод.

Естественно провод срывается. А выстрел криопушки проходит вхолостую.

— А я и проводил время… спокойно. — Лен едва удерживается, чтобы не выругаться. Какова вероятность, что весь день будет лить дождь или светить солнце? Какова вероятность, что Лен хотя бы один день в жизни проведет без чьего-то вмешательства? И какова вероятность, что герою Централ-Сити не ударит внезапно в голову мысль вломиться в «гости» именно к нему? — Пока не появился ты, Флэш.

Какова вероятность?..

Красный костюм сидит как влитой на стройном подтянутом теле. Время, пока он лежал в коме, только на Барри могло повлиять так благотворно. Даже без учета его новых мета-сил.

— Ты можешь сдаться, — Барри стягивает маску с головы и разводит руками. — И тогда тебе смягчат условия содержания в Айрон Хайтс. Одиночная камера. Свидания с сестрой.

— Или я могу не сдаваться. И останусь на свободе.

— Спорно.

Внезапный выстрел криопушки легко примораживает Барри к полу. Но вслед за болезненным вскриком он как будто размывается в пространстве, вибрируя на низких частотах, воспринимающихся тихим гудением. Лед, сковавший его ноги, взрывается, и Барри мелькает яркой вспышкой, пришпиливает Лена к стене, слегка приподняв над полом. Всем своим телом. Вряд ли осознанно. 

— Какого черта, Снарт? — выплевывает он Лену прямо в лицо. Это «Снарт» звучит вполне привычно после их недавних стычек. Но Лен хочет не этого. Ему до жути хочется знать, как прозвучит «Лен», сказанное вслух. Хотя бы потому, что он так и не услышал этого раньше, до взрыва в СТАР Лабс.

Какова вероятность, что Барри зол, потому что возбужден? Или возбужден, потому что зол? Какова вероятность, что он прибежал не просто так для очистки совести? И для чего вообще прибежал? Какова вероятность, что Барри успеет увернуться?

Не успевает. Ни сообразить, ни увернуться. Ошарашенно застывает на месте, распахивает свои глазищи. И Лен признается самому себе, что кретин.

Какова вероятность, что Барри не играет и не мстит, а на самом деле его не помнит?

Но Лен продолжает его целовать, всасывать губы, язык, ласкать небо, слизывая совсем не романтичный острый привкус карри, пепперони и халапеньо. От этого сочетания во рту становится горячо, но Лен, наоборот, вплетает пальцы в волосы Барри, не давая ему отстраниться. Обнимает, другой рукой цепляясь за пояс, и мысленно ухмыляется. В таком костюме сложно скрыть стояк.

Барри открывает глаза и пытается оттолкнуть его. Но рывок получается смазанным. Лен не пускает.

— Не дрейфь, Флэш. — Он не торопится. Не думает о том, что Барри выкрутится. Мелкий трусишка. Уже загорелся, а даже если испугается и сбежит, то снова вернется. Они это проходили. — Тут нечего стыдиться.

Барри не сбегает. Пялится на Лена, переваривая информацию. Полыхает, как на пожаре. И не двигается с места.

— Т-ты… — запинается он. — Не может такого быть.

Олень в свете фар.

— Это есть и происходит с нами здесь и сейчас. — И да, происходящее того стоит. Гребаные два года неизвестности стоят одного этого блядского момента. — Так ты в деле или трусливо свалишь, сделав вид, что ничего не было?

Решительный в обычных условиях, Барри теряется. Как человек, у которого выбили почву из-под ног. И пусть вместе с новыми способностями он оставил позади неловкость, пусть два прошедших года изменили многое в нем, но они же умудрились и сохранить в нем кое-что прежнее. Умение смущаться. Умение краснеть. И выглядеть при этом как выигрышный проект. Чертов приз. Горько-сладкое забвение, взрывающее мозг и стирающее все трезвые мысли.

— Но меня не привлекают…

— Наглые преступники?

— Мужчины.

— И когда ты это понял?

Какова вероятность, что Барри не найдет ответ? Один, два, три, четыре, пять… Шестая их встреча? Мало смахивает на случайность. Больше походит на злую насмешку судьбы.

— Что мешает тебе проверить, так ли ты прав?

Это пошло. Это грубо. Дешевый подкат, который Лен сам бы отбрил не задумываясь. Но сейчас это важно. Крайне важно.

— Хочешь за мой счет потешить свое самолюбие? Не получится.

— Хочу узнать, как быстро пропадет засос у тебя за ухом. Циско упоминал о твоей скорострельной регенерации.

— Но у меня… — Лен буквально слышит, как разбиваются преграды, отделяющие рассудительность Барри от происходящего. — Г-господи!

— Так же быстро, как на ключице? Животе? Бедре?

Поздно метаться, Барри. Ты уже спалился.

— Какого черта, о чем мы вообще говорим?

— О том, что у меня точно такой же стояк, подтверждающий, что я тебя хочу. — Лену даже двигаться особо не нужно. Только слегка притереться.

Дыхание Барри сбивается, он сглатывает, открывает рот в попытке озвучить ответ, но, видимо, ничего не придумав, закрывает его.

— А еще Циско проговорился, что тебя ударило молнией.

— Да, — кивает Барри, — но об этом мало кто знает. Потому что молния и кома из всего Централ-Сити случились только со мной.

Его губы пересохли. Их так хочется облизнуть самому, но Лен сдерживается. 

— И как много после этого ты не можешь вспомнить?

— Я не… — Зрачки Барри, кажется, заполняют всю радужку. И это явно не от недостатка освещения на складе. — Откуда ты знаешь? Я даже Кейтлин не все сказал.

— Знаю, — бросает Лен и снова впивается поцелуем в его губы. Прикусывает их, облизывает, как хотелось. Сосет. И продолжает тереться. Как одержимый. Как потерявший контроль.

К черту контроль!

Барри неловко шарит по его телу, не отстраняется. А как будто изучает. Осторожно. Непривычно. Менее смело, чем в первый раз. Но это уже не играет никакой роли. Не вспомнив, Барри заново запоминает.

Его рука соскальзывает с бока Лена, но, не сумев протиснуться между задницей и стеной, смещается на бедро. Пальцы проходятся по широкому ремню, фиксирующему криопушку, и вклиниваются между ней и жесткой частью кобуры. Барри, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, подхватывает ногу Лена и вминается пахом ему в пах. Через несколько слоев одежды членом притирается к его члену. И протяжно стонет. От неудобства и краткой вспышки удовольствия. 

Вряд ли ему приятно в таком обтягивающем костюме Лен пальцами проводит ему за ухом, под подбородком, нашаривает молнию гребаного костюма-комбинезона, цепляет собачку и тянет ее вниз. С поцелуями ловит судорожные вздохи и тихие стоны, расстегивает пряжку пояса и ведет молнию до конца. 

Влажно, горячо. Барри всхлипывает все так же жалобно и просяще. Воспоминания наслаиваются на реальность. Лен сдавливает его член как раньше. Как прежде. Как в первый раз. Но вместо того, чтобы растаять, стать воском в его руках, Барри вздрагивает. Зло, резко. В мгновение ока дергает молнию на ширинке Лена и ныряет рукой под резинку трусов.

— Да, конфетка, это ты у нас коммандос. Обычные смертные белье под одеждой носят, — сквозь поцелуй бормочет Лен. Но Барри улавливает. Двигает кулаком по его члену, шипит от неудобства, сбивается, отталкивает руку Лена от себя, обнимает ладонью оба члена, размазывая по ним натекшую смазку, и дрочит. Стискивает, подкручивает у головок, трется. Похоже, одержимый тут уже не только Лен.

Тяжело дыша, Барри запрокидывает голову, разрывая поцелуй, и присасывается к подбородку Лена, широкими мазками языка спускается ниже, втягивает в рот кожу на шее. Выписывает языком узоры на пробивающейся щетине. Гребаный сосунок. У своих девочек такому научился, что ли? 

Барри этого мало. Лен подспудно понимает — ему до хрипа в легких мало. Но на что-то большее их обоих просто не хватит. Барри выпускает их члены и впивается пальцами Лену в бока. Бьет собой, врезается бедрами, вбивает в стену, вибрирует, размывается в руках Лена. И от этого крышу рвет еще сильнее. До звона в ушах. До срывающихся криков. Лен едва удерживается от хохота. Хороший качественный мета-вибратор Барри Аллен. Звучит почти как порно-реклама. А перед Леном наглядная порно-картинка. Кто бы мог подумать. Но это нечто непередаваемое. Круче, сильнее, больше, чем мог ожидать Лен. Чертов сюрприз в сюрпризе.

Лен задыхается от ощущения локального урагана, но до одури не хочет, чтобы это закончилось. Это же Барри. Барри Аллен. Мальчик, созданный специально для него. Нелепый и неловкий раньше, резкий и порывистый теперь. Лен хочет его любым. Он хочет Барри несмотря ни на что.

Кончая, Лен задыхается, вжимает в себя Барри, выдыхая его имя. Ловит губами сдавленный стон и не отпускает, пока Барри не перестает трясти и выкручивать. Но даже после этого все равно не выпускает.

Вместе с оргазмом приходит облечение. Как неподъемный груз сваливается с плеч. Лен смеется.

— Что за черт?! — возмущается Барри, опомнившись. — Почему со мной это происходит? С нами! Я же тебя совершенно не знаю.

Какова вероятность… 

К черту вероятности! Барри принадлежит ему. Точка.

— Ты меня знаешь, Барри Аллен. Но каким-то образом умудрился забыть.


End file.
